Many different types of honing mandrels and other honing devices have been designed and manufactured in the past for a wide variety of uses and applications. Most notable of these prior art devices are the multi-stroke adjustable honing mandrel constructions shown and disclosed in Sunnen U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,196. These honing mandrel constructions enable a user to achieve a more uniform and more accurately honed work surface with a much greater range of honing diameter adjustability as compared to the earlier known adjustable tool constructions and, especially, single pass through honing devices, many of which are identified and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,196.
While these features in a honing tool represent an important advancement in the honing art, improvements to the design of an expandable honing tool making it easier and more economical to construct, simpler to operate, and quicker and easier to adjust during the honing operation, while still maintaining the quality of the work performed, are desirable. The present modular honing tool incorporates all of the above desired features and represents an improvement over the honing tool constructions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,196 for certain honing applications.